Soul of Darkness
by duskrider
Summary: A child's life taken returned to life by a dark ancient force. The boy no clue as to who he once was lands in the TT's lives. May god have mercy on their souls when the true evil shows its true face to them? Discontinued


Forsaken Soul

It all happened so fast one minute I'm walking down the street when a loud honk came I looked up in time to see a large square shape ram into me it felt beyond any pain I ever felt before like a rhino ramming into me. All that quickly went away all I could feel was weightless. Darkness was all I could feel all I could see.

Than a warrior in black armor appeared in front of me I couldn't make out any detail on him because he was covered in shadow.

The warrior spoke in a gruff, it was filled with power, darkness and at the same time it seemed in pain. "Woe for the warrior of disorder, for he has lost himself. If you want to live on and walk among the living again accepted me into your soul. Open your heart to the darkness to live on in a new shape. For you are still needed to defeat _him_. One of both death and life, one of darkness and light, one of demon and angle, one of balance and disorder, the greatest creator of all and the mightiest of destroyers to make him finally fall one of the chaos must fall and raise again in the bat's world. For thee I shall give you a new life and you have no choice but to except me into your heart and become a hellish being such as myself." The man vanished in mist as it couponed with me my memories being erased as I feel and a light opened up below me. I landed on something soft before someone said, "Sleep young warrior and when you wake you will be in a world where you will learn to be a champion of the Darkness.

Titians Tower – Ravens POV

I awoke when I felt a new presence in the tower it felt strange like it was there but wasn't at the same time. I got dressed and walked outside I kept on walking to her old room… "No Rae don't think about it now intruder first."

I walked in to see a teen my age about 14 years old. He had wild blond hair; red eye's that looked empty and unsure looking around like he didn't know what to do next. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a red tee shirt, a black hooded jacket unzipped. He looked my way trying to figure out who I was or what to do.

"Hello, do you know where I am?"

"Titans Tower now how did you get in here?"

"No clue I don't even know my own….what is it called again main, mane, name. Yes name that sounds right. Do you know who I am?" He looked at me with his empty eyes that halide slight sadness in them. I looked away unable to look at him.

"No I never met you before."

"Oh that's OK if I didn't know I doubted someone else would."

"I'm going to take you to the main room to help you. Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure that sounds great." We walked down the halls with him looking around in wonder. I stopped him outside of the gates.

"OK gives me some time to tell the others. So don't move from this spot."

"K."

Beast boy POV:

I was walking to the main room…OK I was racing Cyborg there before he was able to cook his meat. We were neck and neck until I turned into a cheetah and ran around the corner when I ran into a kid.

I turned back to normal helping him up.

"Sorry, dude I should have looked before I leaped."

He looked up with a pair of red soulless eye. "No harm done. I'm just waiting out here until that girl comes back."

Cy running up to us. "What girl?"

The kid said. "She has a blue…what was it again…. Goat, coat, clock, cloak yay that's it a blue cloak. See said something about helping me."

Cy, "With what fashion advice? ...Wait how did you get in here my radar should have picked you up?"

The kid shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know."

I said, "How about a name?"

The kid, "I don't know I just woke up."

I said, "What do you mean? Wake from what?"

The kid was shaking all over grabbing his head, "The pain it won't leave me." He fell Cy caught him but was shocked by a black lightning. "Stay away from him!" His eye's glaring red hot flames at them, but this didn't scare them it was the fact his voice changed to someone else's it was dark and echoed thought the hall. Than his eyes returned to normal turning a way towards the window is focus on the outside world an explosion was heard as the alarms sounded and the kid jumped out the window. He vanished into a black portal in front of him.


End file.
